Sidas
residents:lives vallhiem with his sister cinda and brother in law lorenz appearance : short sand blonde hair, green eyes, slender build, grey suit with white dress shirt and suspenders underneath suit and tie with black dress shoes and dress pants along with a dark grey fancy trench coat , with a grey plad expensive flat cap , a gold necklace with a violet chain link on it biography' sidas is a hero who escaped the order in order to live his life the way he wanted . he lived as a farmer that lived in his home state of passhill who met a incubus named galen and his two wifes betha and nalva with him when the order heard he befriended an incubus he was sent to an asylum where he was tortured galen , betha and nalva freed him from the asylum and it now lays abandoned sidas latter returned to his home state in order to turn it into a demon realm which soon failed as the inhabatants were all massacured after the turning now the town is abandoned he lived with some mamono that he shared himself with and he evenly had sex with other mamono during his travels, he used to work for the demon lord for money mostly turning anti mamono regions into pro, s he soon become a high noble in the mamono realms dues to his work for them and his generous nature he now rarely deals with order related things, mainly helping merchants and trade dealings he still treasure hunts, craft , make tech , and do tasks for the some neutral mamono factions keeping neutral territories neutral and making new neutral terrortories and allying with other terrortories he works for but not as often as c.m.t.i doesn't have any work for him so so he keeps mainly to his pasions, wile on his travels he soon felt guilty for abanonding the girls along with various acts of stupidity so during his current travels he has added the wish to regain their trust at some point if he incounters them espically ruck . sidas hunnies : linea ( loli giant slug ) Ruck ( loli ogre ) Taree( nightmare) Rosemary( witch)Alandria( sylph) Bessa ( living doll ) Niss ( dormouse) sennie ( lamia) they share him with each other and are willing to share him with other women and mamono, they openly and happily allow him to have sex with other women and mamono , its mainly an open relationship as he also openly and happily allows them to have sex with other men if they want to he wants to expand his harem and tries to include more gals . : personality : sidas is a very silent, escentric ,yet out going easy go lucky fellow who likes helping people and making friends , hes also a pervert seeing sex as a hobby , he is attracted to most mamono though he is very fond of child like mamono and children both human and mamono, all in all when it comes to mamono and women it mainly depends on the individual, some hes just friends with and some friend with benefits, he prefers relationships that are with no consequence as he's not fond of anything deeper than a regular friendship or a sexual relationship ,he also has a fondness for creating things discovering new knowledge and pursuing all that sorcery has to offer ,he mostly keeps to him self but will assist friends if chance brings it, he has bit of a morbid and perverted since of humor, he can be overconfident at times and sometimes a bit foolish , sidas usually stays out of battle unless he decides get into battle or has no choice but to fight, he prefers non lethal combat. due to his resent noble title he's become more polite, in spite of his foolishness , he is willing to over time make up for his mistakes towards those he's angered showing that he does have a mature and honorable side to him . over time he has learned to use more common sense . :he doesn't care much for commemt as he hasnt had the best expierences with it even though some of his friends try to coax him into comemeting more to a relationship yet he brushes it off weapons' : enchanted frying pan, stun baton and other non lethal weapons skills high intelligence its his main weapon he makes tools and gadgets he can use to defend himself and others and thinks out tactics and strategies Knowledge of mamono physiology ''' due to extensive sex with mamon along with other ways to learn about mamono he knows alot abot their physiology '''powers and abilities dream entering : he can enter in dreams for long distances telepathy able to use mind tricks and other forms of telepathy magic type hes skilled in adept level magic of some types but he's a master in only ilusion enchanting and conjuration Category:Characters